


Troublemaker

by tally_hoed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, PWP, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:23:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tally_hoed/pseuds/tally_hoed





	Troublemaker

Luhan likes to stir people up. He likes to tease and taunt in the hopes that his victim will provide the right kind of reaction to fuel his fascination with breaking people down.

He doesn’t like the term manipulative, gets downright pouty whenever Wufan accuses him of being that way. No, he just likes knowing at which point people will respond to him. It just so happens that more often than not, he gets the reaction he wants. 

Sometimes he gets more than he bargained for, especially when he pushes both his boyfriend’s buttons a little bit too hard.  
They’ve never reacted quite as extremely as this though. After brushing him off for a few days they’ve now invaded his bed.

Luhan wakes up to Wufan pulling his pants down and Yixing pulling the hem of his top up. They’re both already naked so he hurries to join them, sitting up so Yixing can finally get his top off. 

Wufan rakes his nails down Luhan’s thighs as he pulls the fabric down, long red marks rising to the surface.   
His mind is only half-awake but he doesn’t miss the glint in Yixing’s eyes when he leans down to plant a wet kiss to Luhan’s lips. It distracts him long enough for Wufan to secure his favourite cock ring around Luhan’s cock. 

He pushes Yixing away and turns to Wufan for some explanation considering that particular toy is only ever used on Yixing. 

“Uh ah, you want to be cuffed too? Hands to yourself.”

Luhan would roll his eyes but his attention is diverted to Wufan’s erection and when he shifts his gaze to Yixing, he realises they’ve both been getting off without him.

“You started without me?” He doesn’t mean for it to come out as uneasy as it sounds but it was rare for the threesome to do anything like that without all of them participating.

“Oh, we just know how much you hate foreplay.”

Luhan blushes, memories of their last encounter flooding his brain. So maybe he was a little aggressive about getting down to it, but in his defence it had been a really long day and Yixing hadn’t helped the matter when he decided to forgo wearing underwear to their dance practice.

He doesn’t have a chance to respond before they’re settling on either side of him, Wufan turning him on his side to face Yixing. He lets out a sigh, briefly wondering what kind of torture they’re going to punish him with.

Yixing isn’t one to be too rough, always carefully stretching Luhan and distracting him from the pain with well-placed kisses. But Wufan is the one behind him and he’s the one with big hands and an even bigger cock. Luhan’s torture can only be measured against Wufan’s annoyance and considering he’s been brushing Luhan off sporadically for the past week, he would say Wufan isn’t going to be overly gentle with him.

He’s proven right when Wufan hauls his leg up over Yixing’s hip and trails his fingers down his ass. He shivers as some extra lube slides down his skin and Yixing pulls him a little closer so he can place another kiss on his mouth.  
All he can feel are hands trailing over his body, small delicate fingers –Yixing’s- brushing over the small of his back while long wet fingers -Wufan’s- tease his ass. His hips push instinctively back and Wufan slides one finger in, stretching him little by little.

His body relaxes under Yixing’s touch, until another two fingers harshly join the first. Luhan tenses up as Wufan’s fingers move inside of him, willing himself not to make any noises.

But even Yixing’s tongue in his mouth doesn’t stop the whimper that escapes when Wufan gets two knuckles deep into him. He can feel tears at the corners of his eyes and Yixing pulls back when his breath catches.  
Luhan knows better than anyone the fine line between pain and pleasure and the bending of Wufan’s fingers are what cross that line. 

His whimpers quickly turn into breathy moans and his body begins rocking of its own accord. He pulls Yixing back in and ruts desperately against him as his arousal grows. 

“Calm down, you think we’re going to let you come so soon?” The whisper in his ear is punctuated by a hard bite to his shoulder. He shudders just as Wufan pushes right into his prostate. Yixing’s mouth quickly replace Wufan’s, tongue soothing the bite marks he left behind.

Wufan’s pulls his fingers out from Luhan but continues rubbing around his hole, teasing him to the point of frustration.   
His grip on Yixing tightens as they move against each other and he can’t resist vocalising how he feels.

“Wufan, are you going to fuck me or not?” His angry tone doesn’t get the response he wants, both Yixing and Wufan chuckling beside him, the younger running his fingers through Luhan’s hair.

“Be nice or there will be no reward for you.” Yixing gives his cock a firm stroke, breathy moan leaving Luhan’s lungs in reply. Wufan’s fingers are replaced with the head of his cock, firmly pressed against his entrance.

Luhan groans in frustration, his ass really needs to be filled up and he wants nothing more than for Yixing’s pretty little mouth to be wrapped around his cock. Only one of those two things happen though, Wufan pushing in quickly, filling Luhan up to the hilt.

He gets no chance to grow accustomed to it, Wufan slamming in and out roughly enough to push him into Yixing. Wufan moans right into his ear and it sends a flush right down his body. He’d never admit it out loud but Wufan’s bedroom voice alone could get him off.

Yixing rolls his hips in a perfect circle, aligning their erections up in the best kind of way. It’s getting hard for Luhan to keep up with the difference in the paces, Wufan’s and Yixing’s hands intertwined and gripping into his hips to move him in time.

“You take my cock so well Luhan, such a perfect little ass.”

Luhan would snort at the choice of words, but the growl in Wufan’s voice only makes his cock ache even more, swelling red and sliding up against Yixing’s groin.

The younger boy has moved his mouth along Luhan’s neck, settling his chin on Luhan’s shoulder to share a kiss with Wufan. It’s sloppy and Luhan can feel their mixed breaths skirting over his skin but it turns him on more than he’d like to admit.

They break apart, Yixing returning his tongue back to Luhan and Wufan surprisingly pressing a soft kiss to the back of his neck. A large hand grips his thigh to shift him and the change in position has Wufan thrusting into him at just the right angle.

Yixing is grinding against him in such a way that Luhan knows he’s going to come soon. He whines at his own discomfort, wanting more than anything to be relieved of the cock ring. He knows begging won’t get him anywhere, so he chooses to let it go for now, hoping they’ll bring him to release soon.

Wufan’s hips stutter inside him, slamming so hard into him he knows there will be bruises tomorrow. That’s okay, they’ll help him remember the way Wufan’s breath is hot and heavy in his ear and how Yixing’s body trembles when he finally releases over their stomachs.

Wufan only lasts a little longer than Yixing, moving inside of Luhan throughout his climax. They both lean heavily against him for a moment, while he desperately tries but fails to get his own release.

“Not yet. We aren’t finished with you.” Yixing practically mouths against his chest as he reaches down to release the cock ring. His fingers replace them, keeping a firm grip around the base of Luhan’s erection. Wufan pulls out of him and moves him onto his back, trailing his fingers down Luhan’s thigh.

Yixing twists his fingers a little and Luhan lets out a moan,hands fisting into his sheets.   
“Looks like your ass wants more attention, what do you think Yixing?”

Yixing flashes a grin at Luhan, the same one that sends his heart fluttering around his chest.   
“I think it’s about time he got some relief.” 

His free hand caresses Luhan’s thigh softly before pressing against his ass. Wufan and Yixing both press a finger into him and the feeling of being so full again sends his blood pounding through his body. Yixing’s fingers may be shorter than Wufan’s, but they’re thicker and the combination of both is going to drive Luhan crazy.

He pleads with them, profanities slurring into gasping moans and he turns his head just in time to see them share a look.

Yixing releases his grip, stroking from the base of his cock to the tip. One little flick against the head and a well-positioned stroke of the fingers inside him have him coming hard against his stomach. He moans out a garbled mess of their names, body tensing through his orgasm. 

They both continue stroking inside him throughout his orgasm, intensifying the pleasure. Only when his body goes slack do they retract their fingers, rubbing his thighs and dropping kisses down his body instead.  
Wufan leaves to retrieve a towel to wipe them down, Yixing nosing at his neck in the meantime. Once they’re clean and Luhan has come down from his incredible high, they slot against each other tightly, Luhan’s bed only made to fit one.

And while Luhan doesn’t much like having people in his bed, he guesses that Yixing and Wufan can be the exception to his rule.

It’s warm between two bodies, both with arms wrapped around him and keeping him secured firmly between them.  
Luhan feels a little bad for stirring them up but he can’t resist a cheeky dig at their reaction.

“So if I want mind-blowing sex all I have to do is piss you off enough?”

He gets an immediate slap to the chest from Yixing and another bite on the shoulder from Wufan.  
“OW. Fuck, okay I get it.”

Wufan retracts his teeth and presses his lips to his skin instead.   
“You’re such a pain in the ass.”

“No, that’s you.”

Yixing laughs and buries his face in Luhan’s neck and he can feel Wufan’s body shaking from laughter too. No matter what he does, knowing they’ll come back to him like this is enough to keep him happy. 

(Waking up to Yixing’s lips wrapped around him and Wufan’s cock up his ass will also make him happy, but that’s for tomorrow’s Luhan to think about.)


End file.
